


To Simply Exist

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When John entered the Main Battery he expected to see Garrus typing away and under the influence of algorithms. Instead, Garrus was leaning up against the Thanix obviously trying to control his breathing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Simply Exist

When John entered the Main Battery he expected to see Garrus typing away and under the influence of algorithms. Instead, Garrus was leaning up against the Thanix obviously trying to control his breathing. John hoped Garrus' family was okay. 

John locked the door before approaching Garrus. “Hey.” John whispered, resting a hand on Garrus' shoulder. “You okay?”

“I'm fine, Shepard.”

“You don't look fine, Garrus.” John stepped back to give Garrus some breathing room. “Is it your family?”

Garrus looked up quickly, “No, they're fine. Got word this morning.”

John smiled, “That's great. So what's wrong?”

Garrus fidgeted nervously, his mandibles flickering a few times before he spoke. “Do you remember when I told you about that recon scout and easing tension?”

“Yeah.”

“That's all this is. Built up tension.”

John nodded in understanding. It was the same for him. All that stressful energy and no where put it.

“Aren't you and Tali...you know?”

“What? No. Spirits, no. She's like a sister to me.” Garrus shuddered outwardly, before an amused smirk crossed his features. “Aren't you and Kaidan...you know?”

“What? No. Hell no.”

“Oh. You aren't attracted to men?”

John sighed. “There was a time that I thought Kaidan and I could have had something. Then Horizon happened, you were there.” Garrus nodded in affirmation. “I could have let that go because I just popped up out of no where, but then there was the email. After that it was constant interrogation on my character and loyalties.” He paused, taking in and releasing a breath. “I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me completely.”

Garrus coughed awkwardly, his calm demeanor gone. “So, what you're saying is you find men attractive?”

“Yeah. Male or female.” John watched as Garrus shifted his weight from foot to foot. _This couldn't be what I think it is..._ “What about you?”

“Yeah. Yeah I'm the same.” Garrus cleared his through before taking in a quick breath, “Well...I should get back to it. This beast won't calibrate itself.”

Oh this was glorious. Garrus was nervous. John grabbed the cowl of Garrus' retreating form, easily bring him around and shoving him roughly against the Thanix Cannon. Easy because Garrus didn't resist.

“Oh, I don't think so, Garrus. I have a few questions myself if you don't mind.”

“Okay?”

John released the armor from his grasp, but Garrus didn't move. “Why are you nervous all of a sudden? We've been best friends for a long time. I trust you more than anyone.”

Garrus released a somewhat distressed trill.

“Are you and Kaidan seeing each other? Is that it?”

Garrus growled, meeting John's eyes. “No. Especially not after the way he treated you.”

“Then what?”

A thunk sounded throughout the battery as Garrus' forehead met metal as he mumbled something.

“I'm sorry, I didn't catch that.”

This time a dual-toned, humorless chuckle met his ears. “I said, I'm nervous because I don't know how to tell it's you I want.” Garrus loosed a frustrated breath, closing his eyes, “I don't want Tali. I don't want Kaidan. I want you.”

John wasn't as shocked as he thought he should have been given the impact of everything that statement held. “All this time?”

“I don't know. I really don't. It was like I just woke up one day and there it was. This won't effect our friendship will it? You're one of the few people in my life I can trust completely.”

John squeezed himself into the space between Garrus and the Thanix cannon. Garrus opened his turmoil filled eyes when John cupped his face, whispering, “Well hell, Garrus. Why didn't you just say so?” John pressed his forehead against Garrus' when the turians eyes filled with fear and hope. Garrus shuddered, relaxing into John's hold. 

“I've never wanted someone like this, Shepard, and I've never wanted anyone outside of my species.”

“We can take it one day at a time.” John smirked, “I may have a little expertise in the turian department.”

“Who?” Garrus asked curiously. No trace of jealousy.

“You remember that requisition officer in C-Sec?”

“No way.”

“Yes way. Right on top of a case of Spectre grade armor.” Garrus' chest rumbled with laughter. “Why don't you finish your shift and bring dinner up to my cabin when you are done. I need to do reports and would like your input.” John kissed Garrus' mouth plates, surprising him. “Then when I am all done we can just...exist with each other.”

“I like that plan.”

“Good. Now get this girl back to perfection.”

Garrus snorted in laughter while stepping away, “Oh yes, because that is what I will be thinking about while I wait for the next hour to pass.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this up yesterday to so I could get back to another fill. It isn't very detailed or in-depth feelings wise, I know. I just needed to get it out of my head.
> 
> Art: http://i9.photobucket.com/albums/a69/Velasa/broshep-Garrus_hey_zps9a8df3dc.jpg


End file.
